The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel assembly having a brake disc mounted to a wheel and, more specifically, to an improved assembly wherein a brake disc and wheel are mounted and secured to a hub mounted on a vehicle axle.
In a conventional structure or wheel assembly of this type, a support flange of a brake disc is generally disposed so as to directly contact mounting seats on the wheel.
Such a conventional structure has resulted in certain problems, particularly when the accuracy of the flatness and deflection of the brake disc and brake friction pads are inferior which produces an abnormal sound or otherwise disturbs the driver's concentration during a braking operation.
In order to secure the accuracy necessary to avoid such problems in a prior art structure of this kind, various means have been adopted, which include a means for manufacturing a brake disc in an assembled state. However, unless the accuracy of the flatness and deflection of the brake disc and brake friction pad is improved after the wheel has been mounted, no benefit can be obtained in practice.
Nevertheless, those portions of the wheel mounting seats which project radially outward from the outer edge of a flange portion of the hub exert a pressing force against the brake disc mounting flanges. Accordingly, when the hub bolts are tightened, a load in the bending direction is imparted to those portions of the brake disc mounting flanges which are radially outward of the flange portion of the hub causing deflection and adversely affecting the accuracy of the flatness and desired fit of the previously mentioned parts.